Sleepwalkers
|language = English |budget = $15.000.000 |gross = (USA)|rating = 5.2}} Sleepwalkers (also known as Stephen King's Sleepwalkers) is a 1992 American horror film based on an original screenplay by Stephen King and directed by Mick Garris. Plot Charles Brady and his mother Mary are Sleepwalkers—nomadic, shapeshifting energy vampires who feed off the lifeforce of virgin women. Though they normally maintain a human form, they can transform (partially or fully) into human-sized bipedal werecats (presumably their natural form) at will. They are considerably more resilient than humans and have powers of both telekinesis and illusion. Their one weakness is cats, who are not only able to see through their illusions but whose claws are capable of inflicting severe to fatal wounds upon them. They also maintain an incestuous relationship. Charles and Mary have taken up residence in a small Indiana town, having recently fled Bodega Bay, California (where they used the aliases Martha and Carl Brodie) after draining and killing a young girl there. Charles attends the local high school, and there he meets Tanya Robertson in his creative writing class. Tanya does not suspect the real reason Charles is interested in her; to take her life force for both himself and his mother, who is starving. At first, it seems that Charles has genuinely fallen in love with Tanya (to the dismay of his jealous mother). On their first date, however, a picnic at the nearby cemetery, Charles attempts to drain the life force from Tanya while kissing her. Tanya tries frantically to ward off Charles by bashing his head with her camera, scratching his face, and ultimately plunging a corkscrew into his left eye. As it happens, Deputy Sheriff Andy Simpson (who had earlier tried to pull Charles over for speeding and passing a stopped school bus, and seemingly trying to run down a young school girl) drives by the cemetery and notices Charles’ (now undisguised) car. When Tanya flees to him for help, Charles attacks Simpson and kills him. When Charles then turns to resume feeding off of Tanya, the deputy’s cat, Clovis, rises to the occasion and nearly kills Charles by scratching him in the face and chest. Mortally wounded by Clovis, Charles staggers back home to his mother who is able to make both of them "dim", i.e., turn invisible, and thus keep Charles from being arrested when the police storm their house. Knowing that the only way for her dying son to survive is to feed, Mary attacks the Robertson household, killing the entire sheriff's department and severely wounding Tanya’s parents in the process. She kidnaps Tanya and takes her back to her house, where Charles by this time is all but dead. Mary revives him, and Charles makes a final attempt to drain Tanya’s life force. However, Tanya plunges her fingers into his eyes, killing him. Tanya manages to escape with the help of the sheriff who is later impaled by Mary on the picket fence surrounding the house. Several of the cats that had been gathering around their house throughout the movie, led by Clovis, jump on Mary and claw at her until she bursts into flames, killing her. The movie ends with Mary lying ablaze on her driveway and Tanya hugging Clovis, her savior. Cast *Brian Krause as Charles Brady *Alice Krige as Mary Brady *Mädchen Amick as Tanya Robertson *Lyman Ward as Donald Robertson *Cindy Pickett as Helen Robertson *Ron Perlman as Captain Soames *Jim Haynie as Sheriff Ira *Dan Martin as Andy Simpson *Lucy Boryer as Jeanette *Glenn Shadix as Mr. Fallows *Sparks as Clovis Soundtrack The original music score was composed by Nicholas Pike. The soundtrack album was released on Milan CDs and cassettes. Cd track listing: (Side 2 of the cassette begins at track 9) *1: Santo & Johnny – Sleepwalk 2:23 *2: Nicholas Pike – Main Titles 2:06 *3: Nicholas Pike – Cop Kabob 2:25 *4: Nicholas Pike – This Is Homeland 4:06 *5: Nicholas Pike – Is This What You Had In Mind? 2:49 *6: Nicholas Pike – Let's Go Upstairs 2:46 *7: Nicholas Pike – You Didn't Get It 3:05 *8: Nicholas Pike – Run To That Jungle Beat 2:24 *9: The Contours – Do You Love Me 3:00 *10: Nicholas Pike – Am I Beautiful? 1:31 *11: Nicholas Pike – Let The Cats Run 4:31 *12: Nicholas Pike – I'm Going To Make Us Dim 2:36 *13: Nicholas Pike – Fly On The Chicken 2:57 *14: Nicholas Pike – Impaling Doom 3:44 *15: Nicholas Pike – Speedster 3:39 *16: Enya – Boadicea 3:30 Box office Sleepwalkers grossed $10,017,354 in its opening weekend; the film opened in 1,864 theaters with an average of $5,374/theater and ranked at #1. The film has gross a total $30,524,673 in USA. Trivia *The actors who play Tanya's mom and dad, Cindy Pickett and Lyman Ward were also the mom and dad in Ferris Bueller's Day Off; in real life they were married to each other. They divorced in 1992. *The house of the Sleepwalkers is the same one used in the TV series The Waltons. *In the graveyard scene, one of the tombstones reads "Jenny Hicks". Jenny Hicks was the assistant to the director of the movie. *The film is based on an unpublished Stephen King story. Videos External links * * * * Category:Films Category:Films with Vampires Category:1992 films Category:Films of the 1990s Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Stephen King movies Category:Monster films Category:Vampire films Category:Stephen King films